You want a love who consumes you
by IanFantastic
Summary: Elena est transition , elle est accompagné de ses proches pour passer ce moment difficile, mais tout ne va pas se passer comme elle l'avais prévu.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde, ceci est ma toute première fiction, soyez indulgent. Je prends tout les avis négatifs ou positifs.^^**

**Toutes ressemblances avec une autre FF est dans aucun cas volontaire.**

**Les personnages ne appartiennent pas (malheureusement), The vampire diaries appartient a Julie Plec et à la CW.**

**Xoxo.**

**IansFantastic.**

Prologue.

Retour à la réalité.

_Alors c'était ça la mort un sentiment de vide, un soulagement, un manque ? Qu'aller en penser mes proches et … Damon ?_

_Rien que penser à lui , me mettais en alerte. J'étouffais dans mon propre corps .Une sensation d'oppression parcourait mes poumons et une fort douleur envahissait ma poitrine. Mon esprit se brouillait et ma tête devenais de plus en plus sensible. _

_Une voix parvint a mes oreilles , cette voix j'aurais pu la reconnaitre entre toutes : C'était lui_

_**Je sais c'était court , mais c'est juste un prologue , j'attends des Review pour poster la suite**  
_


	2. Chapitre I : Back to the reality

**Coucou, tout le monde j'ai bien reçu vos reviews et je suis contente, je chapitre est aussi un peu court, c'est pour vous mettre l'eau à bouche ^^**

**Je ne possède pas les personnages, ni Vampire Diaries.**

—

Bonnie regardais sa montre impatiemment. Elle se demandait bien quand il allait bien arriver. Un vent froid vint souffler dans ses cheveux, les arbres se mirent à trembler et les feuilles à virevolter.

'' – Klaus ?''

Personne ne répondit, qu'es ce qu'elle faisait dans une forêt à deux jours de la pleine lune. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, elle soupira et regarda encore une fois sa montre : 21h18

Quand elle leva les yeux, il était la devant lui à quelques centimètres d'elle.

''- Je t'attendais. Fit-elle

- Je savais que tu allais venir.

- J'étais obligée en même temps.

- Dois-je te rappeler nos arrangements ?

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire..

- Passons donc aux choses sérieuses.''

Stefan était assis devant le lit d'hôpital depuis l'accident. Ca faisait trois heures qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était là allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, il se sentait coupable, il se demandait vraiment si elle surmonterait cette épreuve.

Il le savait, elle allait devenir un vampire tout était de sa faute.

Damon l'avait rejoint dès qu'il avait su pour Elena. Un silence régnait dans la chambre entre les deux frères.

- Son état n'a pas changé depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Non.

Stefan répondit froidement, il savait que Damon allait lui en vouloir comme il lui en avait voulu pour Katherine, 150 ans après, le même scenario se reproduisait.

Les deux frères virent peu à peu Elena se réveiller. De l'espoir naissait dans les yeux du plus jeune des Salvatore.

- Damon ?

- Non, Elena, c'est Stefan. Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai très mal à la tête.

- Sa va aller, tout ira bien Elena…

Stefan s'approcha d'Elena et la pris dans ses bras, quand il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, il se réconfortait, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé et que plus rien ne serai comme avant.

- Où est Damon...

Stefan se retourna, Damon n'était pas là, il était parti.

**Voila voila , laisser vos review , et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Xoxo**

**IansFantastic.**


	3. Chapitre II : Heartless

**Coucou,**

**je tiens à vous dire que toutes vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**Une petite scène Defan , j'espere que sa vous plaira ^^**

**Xoxo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Chapitre II :

_Je me rendormis après le passage de Bonnie et Caroline. Caroline m'annonça que Klaus était bel et bien mort. Bonnie elle resta bien silencieuse pendant tout sa visite, Caroline n'avait pas changé, elle parlait toujours autant d'elle et de Tyler._

_Je les congédiais gentiment prétextant un besoin de dormir mais en réalité l'odeur du sang de Bonnie était la raison. Je savais pertinemment qu'il fallait que j'achève ma transition, j'avais de plus en plus soif et résister au sang me paraissait bien difficile._

_Je me doutais que Stefan se sentirait coupable, tout au fond de moi, j'avais espérer pendant un instant qu'il me sauve, qu'il renie ma décision, j'étais pourtant l'amour de sa vie. J'aurais aimé pour une fois, qu'il ne soit plus le gentil Stefan, mais qu'il soit indépendant, plus comme Damon._

_Venais-je de dire Damon ? Comment étais ce possible, qu'il ne soit pas venue une fois depuis mon réveille. J'étais pourtant celle qu'il aimait. Etait t'il parti ? M'avais t'il abandonné ?_

_Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et je finis par trouver sommeille._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_A la vue d'Elena qui m'appelait, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de fuir, encore une fois, j'ai envie de dire._

_Je rentrais à la pension, la maison était vide, sans vie, je m'installais devant la cheminée un bourbon à la main. Comment Stefan avait pu sauver Matt et pas Elena, le soi disant grand amour de sa vie. Et si sa transformation, renforçait son amour pour le gentil Stefan **'' I love him, Damon whatever I feel for you'' **_

_J'entendais encore Elena prononcer ses mots, j'étais trop bête de croire que pour une fois elle aurait pu me choisir.._

Stefan rentra lui aussi à la pension des Salvatore, il s'installa sur le sofa, sentant la tension entre eux, il essaya d'engager la conversation.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas rester quand elle s'est réveillée ?

-S'il te plait Stefan, pour vous voir vous embrasser et vous dire ô combien vous êtes merveilleux ? Sa ira, merci..

-Arrête, tu sais que ce n'est pas ça.

-Tu es son premier choix Stefan **''It's alway be Stefan''** le grand et bon Stefan..

-Arrête !

-Arrête quoi ?! Elle va devenir un vampire … _like Katherine chuchotais-je_

-Tu n'étais pas là le jour ou Elena m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit qu'elle n'avait absolument jamais voulu cela.

-Donc, tu n'aurais pas la laisser mourir !

_Plus je parlais et plus la colère montait en moi, mes yeux s'assombrissaient._

-Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle meure.

Je balançais mon verre contre la cheminée et se brisa en mille morceau. Je me levai et vint me mettre en face de lui.

-Et maintenant le monde possède un quaterback de plus. ''**Bravo , brother''.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Bonnie avait suivie Klaus dans la cave des lockwood, il faisait nuit noir et seul la lune éclairait la cave, le vent de Virginie soufflait dans son épaisse chevelure.

Elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir le berner.

-Donc, tu as trouvé le moyen de récupérer mon merveilleux et magnifique corps ?

-Non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé…

-Pas encore trouvé ? Bennet, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le temps est compté, sa serai dommage qu'a deux jours de la pleine lune Elena reçoive maladroitement, mon sang et qu'elle devienne un … Hybride.

.

.

* * *

**Voili , voilou . J'espere que sa vous à plus . **

**Laissez vos reviews :)**


End file.
